


The Court-Martial Sideshow

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Brian Flynn</p><p>Keera, Travis' mutoid companion from "Duel", is awaiting her court-martial when Supreme Commander Servalan takes the woman to her quarters. Much bondage and sex ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Court-Martial Sideshow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

The woman who was once known as Keera looked up at her accusers, eyes blank.  Being a mutoid, she did not currently possess the emotions necessary to be worried or depressed about the situation.  There were two guards in her cell, their faces covered by those black and green helmets they wore.  Their rifles were held in a deceptively casual manner.  Keera knew that if she made a break for it, they would cut her down before she got off the bench.

  The guards had left her black outfit on, made sure she had enough blood for her advanced system but they had taken away her communications helmet.  She felt naked and alone without the helmet.  In fact, her head was bald under the helmet, had always been, to help the connections with the helmet plug-ins.  She ran a hand over her scalp in confusion and interest.  She had only ever been without the helmet for those few short minutes every few months when the helmet was updated.  Now it was gone and the comforting voices in her head were gone with it.  How did they expect her to cope?  Hopefully, it would be over soon.  Hopefully, the court-martial would begin, she would be sentenced to death and she could finally rest.

  The door to the cell opened and Keera looked up without much interest to see who had entered.  It wasn't visible on her face but she was surprised to see the Supreme Commander, Servalan, standing before her.

  "Guards," Servalan said, "escort the mutoid to my quarters."

  Confused, the guards did as they were told and took Keera by the arms and forced her out of the cell and down the hall.  Servalan followed at a close distance behind them and watched each step that Keera made, tracking her movements like a predator.

  The guards pushed Keera into the Supreme Commander's quarters roughly and she tumbled onto the floor, rolled and looked up at Servalan.

  "You may leave," Servalan told the guards in her soft yet commanding voice.

  The guards left and Servalan just stood above the mutoid, staring at her.  She was a tall woman, gorgeous in her white, revealing dress.  Her dark hair was cut severely short and she always seemed to wear a smile.

  "Commander Travis seems to believe that you need to be punished," Servalan said finally.  "What do you think?"

  "I failed in my mission," Keera said.

  Servalan shook her head.

  "According to the official report," she said, "you did all that you could with the assets you had available."

  "My commanding officer thinks that I should be punished," Keera explained.  "That's all that matters."

  Servalan clicked her tongue.

  "Do you know who you were before you were modified?" she asked.

  "Only what Commander Travis told me.  That my name was Keera and that I was admired by many."

  "You were a resistance leader.  A beautiful, charismatic terrorist: the worst kind.  You had many followers."

  "Supreme Commander," Keera said, "I don't mean to speak out of turn but why am I here?"

  "You're going to give me pleasure," Servalan said simply.

  "What pleasure could I provide?"

  Servalan looked at the mutoid, bewildered.

  "They can't have modified you to the point of  _that_  kind of stupidity, can they?" she asked.  "You are going to satisfy me sexually, my dear."

  "I don't know if I would be able..." Keera said, trailed off.

  Servalan flapped a hand, dismissively.

  "Please, my dear," she said, "there were times when I was surrounded by female mutoids on every diplomatic trip.  You're all so lovely."

She crouched down, touched the mutoid's face.

  "So lovely," she said.

  Keera  _was_  lovely.  Her lips were full and ripe.  Her eyes were haunting, gorgeous.

  "But most of you just lay there," Servalan lamented, stood up, turned away.  "None of you are very pro-active."  She turned back to look at Keera, the smile back on her face.  "But I've found a way to change that."

  Keera didn't like the sound of that and tracked Servalan across the room as the Supreme Commander retrieved an electronic-looking box from a shelf near her bed.  She brought the box back to the mutoid.  There were wires connected to the box that ended in sharp, metal needles.

  "What are you going to do with those?" Keera asked.

  "I'm going to give you some of your life back," Servalan said sweetly.

  "No," Keera said, actually scared now; the training and modification breaking down just a little bit.

  "Don't worry," Servalan said.  "You'll enjoy this.  Besides, what have you got to lose?"  She laughed: a dark, unpleasant sound.

  Keera was still afraid but stood still as the Supreme Commander sat down the ground next to her and flicked a switch on the box.  It whirred to life and Servalan took hold of both needles, brought them to both of Keera's temples.

  "Now, this will hurt," the Supreme Commander said.

  Keera closed her eyes as the needles broke flesh and entered her skull.  A painful jolt rocked her body and she caught flashes of memory as they surged across her brain: her parents gunned down by Federation Security; speaking to a small but determined group of resistance fighters; snapping a Commander's neck at the conclusion of a particularly gruesome battle; making love to a beautiful, female lover whose name did not accompany the image.

  All at once, the pain was gone.

  Keera opened her eyes, looked into Servalan's.

  "What was that?" she asked.

  "I merely awakened some of your dormant emotions," Servalan explained.  "I expect you got some of your memories back as well.  Nothing too important, nothing too detailed, but images, I'm sure."

  "Yes," Keera said, nodding.  And she could feel emotions surging through her that she hadn't felt in  _this_  life, the life she had been given by the men who had modified her, turned her into what was, in essence, a high-tech vampire who needed blood to create a serum that would keep her alive.  This was what the mutoids called life.  Now Keera could see the darkness in that life; could see the tragedy.

  "My name is Keera," she said.  She didn't notice the small rivulets of blood that were running down her cheeks from the small holes Servalan had created in her temples.  The emotions were stronger than the pain.

  "Yes, it is," Servalan agreed.  "What do you feel?"

  "Anger," Keera said, her eyes fierce.

  Servalan moved quickly, like a cat, and forced both of Keera's arms behind her back.  The restraints were in place before Keera could put up much of a fight and the mutoid found herself lying on her side, her wrists in pain behind her.

  Servalan rested a hand on the mutoid's crotch, began to caress.

  "What do you feel?" she asked once again.

  "Hate!" Keera said.

  "That's better," Servalan said and straddled the mutoid.  She hiked up her dress and Keera could see that the Supreme Commander wasn't wearing anything under it.  She began to run her sex along Keera's side.  As she was doing this, she undid the front of Keera's outfit.  She managed to get the woman undressed down to the waist and lingered for a few moments on the space between the mutoid's breasts.  There was a small hole there, lined with plastic.  This was where the serum was injected into the body; the serum that kept the mutoids strong and agile; that kept them alive.

  Servalan pushed Keera's face into the ground, forcing the mutoid onto her stomach.  She slid down the mutoid's body, sitting on her.  She came to rest at Keera's bound hands.

  "Pleasure me," she ordered.

  "No," Keera said.

  Servalan laughed.

  "You act as if you had a choice in the matter," she said.  "Pleasure me."

  Keera grabbed hold of the Supreme Commander's crotch roughly, stuck both thumbs into her.  Servalan closed her eyes and began to rock back and forth, her hips gently bouncing up and down on the mutoid's back.  She leaned back and, as she did so, pulled the mutoid's outfit down, letting them rest around Keera's ankles.

  She sat forward once again, dragging her nails up Keera's legs and ass.  The Supreme Commander leaned forward and forced the mutoid to turn her head to one side, allowing for an over-the-shoulder kiss.

  "So lovely," Servalan mused as the kiss ended.  "Up!"

  She got off the mutoid and took hold of her bound hands.  Keera stood up.

  "Onto the bed," Servalan ordered.

  As Keera walked towards the bed, the Supreme Commander couldn't help but stare at every movement the mutoid's ass made.  Halfway there she couldn't take it anymore and, pulling her dress off and tossing it aside, she walked up behind Keera and grasped onto the ass.  She pushed the girl onto the bed roughly and jumped into it with her.  Keera sat up, not letting Servalan take the advantage.  Her legs were open, however, and the Supreme Commander reached out and took hold of the mutoid's sex.

  "I hate you," Keera said fiercely into Servalan's face.

  "I'm sure you do," the Supreme Commander said, "but your body certainly feels differently."

  She was right, of course.  Keera's body was enjoying every moment of this.  It hadn't had any attention in quite a few years.  Her sex was wet, dripping even and Servalan was pounding her fingers in and out of the mutoid.  The Supreme Commander had straddled Keera's left leg and having sex with it, bouncing up and down, backwards and forwards, on it.  The two women stared at each other.  Servalan's eyes were filled with lust and Keera's with hate.  They would make quite a sight if anyone were watching.

  The Supreme Commander leaned in and kissed the mutoid.  It was a messy, uncultured kiss in contrast to the way that the woman normally conducted herself.  Keera responded, getting carried away in the heat of the moment.  It would be over soon; she could feel it welling up inside her.  Her body hadn't experienced a release like this in such a long time.  She was using up so much energy that she would need a recharge of the serum soon.  It was  _that_  intense.

  Servalan pushed the mutoid onto her back and buried her head between Keera's legs.  She licked and prodded the girl's anus with her tongue, getting it ready for what she was planning.  Keera was racked with pleasure but she kept her eyes open, stared at Servalan, letting the woman know that this didn't change anything: she still hated her.

  When the Supreme Commander was satisfied that the mutoid was ready, she sat up and opened a drawer attached to the bed.  She pulled out the double-headed black object and performed fellatio on it to get it sufficiently wet.  Keera readied herself, spreading her legs as far as she could.  She wished her hands were free so she could spread her ass cheeks...or strangle the Supreme Commander to death.

  Servalan laughed to herself as she began to plunge the dildo into the mutoid's ass.  She watched it disappear into the girl inch by inch.  Every few seconds she would look up into the mutoid's face to revel in the anguished pleasure that was evident there.  When she was satisfied that the dildo was in far enough, the Supreme Commander straddled the mutoid's hips and, carefully, inserted the other end of the dildo into her own ass.

  Servalan's mouth hung open as the overwhelming waves of pleasure washed over her body.  When the dildo was inside both of them, Servalan began to pound her hips up and down, slamming the dildo into both women's asses.

  The Supreme Commander began to cry out and, suddenly, she began to slap the mutoid under her again and again.  Each slap was harder than the last and Keera found that it was this action that signaled her climax.

  It built up inside her like a volcano, hot, and erupted as such.  She gritted her teeth so as not to cry out like the Supreme Commander.

  Servalan watched the mutoid orgasm and her own climax followed close behind.  She slowly ground her ass into the other woman three times and felt herself release, a small but strong flow of juices spraying from her sex.  She collapsed onto the mutoid, took her face in her hands and kissed her.

  "I'll kill you," Keera said into the Supreme Commander's mouth.  "I'll kill you."

  "That's what I like to hear," Servalan said.

 

  A while later Servalan was dressed and was just finishing getting Keera dressed (at gunpoint) when she said it:

  "I don't want you to die today," she said.

  "What?" Keera asked.

  "You're too interesting to be executed," Servalan elaborated.

  "What are you going to do: pardon me?"

  "No, of course not.  I'd look foolish and, worse, weak."

  "Then what?"

  "Perhaps you and I could arrange for you to escape," Servalan said, a wicked smile on her face.

  "How could I trust you?" Keera asked.

  "You couldn't."

  Keera was now dressed and she rubbed her wrists, which were quite sore after the rough sex.  Servalan handed her a vial of serum which had already been prepared and Keera took it, inserted it into her chest plate.

  "What's your plan?" the mutoid asked.

  Servalan smiled wider and told her.

 

  Keera was almost to the landing bay when the alarms sounded.

  "That bitch!" she screamed.

  "THIS IS A RED ALERT!" the voice over the loud speaker declared.  Keera realized it was Servalan's voice.  The Supreme Commander was actually delivering the alert herself.  "A PRISONER HAS ESCAPED AND IS HEADING FOR THE LANDING!  IF SHE IS FOUND, EXTERMINATE ON SITE!  SHE HAS ASSAULTED THE SUPREME COMMANDER!"

  "Bitch," Keera said again and ran towards the landing bay.  She ran into the first guard just inside the launching area.

  "Halt!" he yelled, brandishing his rifle.

  If she had still been under the influence of her conditioning, she would have followed orders but the Supreme Commander had changed that; had given her back a large part of who she was: a terrorist.

  Keera rolled to the ground, swept the feet out from under the guard.  She pounced on him, crushing his neck with the hard, flat bottom of her boot.  She grabbed the rifle from his limp, dead hand and ran towards the first ship that she knew how to pilot: a simple flyer, designed for one or two crew members.

 

  Servalan leaned back in her desk chair, a satisfied smile on her face.  She loved messing with these terrorists.  Maybe the mutoid would get far enough away that the Federation wouldn't track her down and kill her.  Maybe not.  It didn't matter anymore.  The Supreme Commander had taken what she wanted from the woman and cast her aside.  Like all the others.

  She activated the communicator on her desk and called her aide.  It was time to get back to work.

 

Five hundred thousand spacials from the command center, Keera was able to relax a little.  The scanners weren't picking up any Federation ships: she had lost them.

  Now she had to decide what she was going to do: hide or fight.

  There was really no choice.  She was who she was, after all.  The Supreme Commander had helped her to remember that.

  She was a terrorist, a fighter.  She had to fight.

  "My name is Keera," she said and began to smile.


End file.
